How I called you mine
by Tr3kkieNovelist
Summary: This is my take on how Spock and Nyota Uhura became our favorite ship couple! This is my first fanfic, enjoy!


Uhura had to admit, she did have a little crush on Commander Spock. Seriously, who couldn't love those perfectly pointed delicate ears? Or those dark, intense eyes that were full of the emotions, deep down within him? But besides all that, Spock and her were always good friends first and she really didn't want to jeopardize that for anything. However, Uhura felt that everything was ruined since Spock told her that T'Pring was his wife. Nyota's world came crashing down and she just couldn't bear the sight of him. She avoided him the best she could, even making excuses for missing her Ka'athyra lessons. But if they did talk, her whole mood shifted drastically. She wasn't the bold, vivacious woman everyone knew her as when she was with Spock, rather she was very vague and somewhat cold, just trying to end the conversation as quick as possible. It went on for about a week until he confronted her about it in the turbo lift.

"Ms. Uhura, I would like to discuss a very important issue. I have noticed a decrease in your work performance and your behavior has been quite unusual, as of late," said Spock." I think it was only logical that I see what the matter is since the Captain is very concerned for you. Is there something troubling you, Ms. Uhura?"

Uhura was a little surprised that he was actually asking what the matter was with her but he did say it was only logical, she calculated her way out of this situation so he wouldn't talk her again." Oh, I just have had a lot on my mind lately. I'm sorry, Sir, it won't happen again. I promise, now if you'll excuse me Commander," excused Uhura as she hurriedly started to walk to her quarters but he caught her by her forearm. "Let me go . . ."

"I am sorry, but I do not believe you are telling me the whole truth depicting on how your . . ." Spock trailed off as he was interrupted by Nyota.

" I know I'm not telling you everything because it is none of your business, now let go of me, Sir," gritted Uhura as she was trying to twist herself from Spock but his Vulcan strength overpowered her. She was yelling at him in Swahili to let her go but he only put his hand over her mouth as the sound of laughter came from two officers walking towards them. Spock quickly located a closet they could hide in and avoid any suspicious questions they might face from others. However, the position they were in was very questionable. He still had his hand over her mouth but his other hand was wrapped around her waist, making her squished against him in the ever so small closet.

"I deeply regret to do this to you, however you have not told me the truth and I won't leave until you cooperate. Likewise, I am indeed your superior officer so I am permitted to address and discuss anything within the context that it affects your performance. I am going to now remove my hand from your mouth, and I advise you that you do not make any distress call, making aware of the fact that I will not harm you." whispered a cautious Spock as he carefully removed his hand.

Nyota gave him an alarming look but it quickly dissipated as her irritation came back rather instantly. "I guess you are out of luck, Commander, because I do not wish to tell you what the problem is. And it is a personal matter which I wish not to discuss with, anyone. So I must be going, Sir." stated Nyota firmly, as she was trying to turn away from him so he wouldn't see her teary eyes that dared to spill. But Spock wouldn't lessen his grip, only tightened it." Commander would you kindly, LET ME GO! "screamed Uhura as she finally met his hard stare. So that was it! She just lost every bit of strength! That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She poured it out," You want to know what the problem is . . . I LOVE YOU . . . I . . a . . always have!" she yelled at him with tears pouring down her silken cheeks. She continued rambling," I didn't know you were married. After that I couldn't bear to look at the sight of you and not feel hurt and . . . and . . . my stupidity. Oh Spock . . . ! "

Meanwhile she confessed everything, a little too much than he expected, he went through all of the emotions, within of course. All that was clearly evident on his face was shock and confusion, he calculated what he should do in this kind of situation and came up with a solution. To confess as well.

He hugged her, allowing her to sob uncontrollably into his chest as he lowered his head to her ear." Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," he hesitantly whispered in his sexy deep voice.

Uhura looked up into his intense, emotional eyes with shock. All she saw was his sincerity and the next thing she knew was that he was kissing her, transmitting every emotion to her through the touch. She found herself enjoying it and "responding "back! And that was it! He carried her away and swept her off her feet the rest of her life.


End file.
